Emberguard Online
Emberguard Online was a modern-fantasy VRMMORPG released in 2062 by Laughing Kookaburra Interactive. The game's setting is inspired by 600 BBY-era Dream Realm Earth. The actual in-game continent's name is Emberguard, though a second continent called Taikengard was added in the 2073 update; Invasion of The Yaizhaan. At release, the game's level cap was 100, however it was increased in every major update to the game. A somewhat minor update was released shortly after the game launched due to requests for a specific race: Dragonkin, a humanoid race like the rest but with horns. (Customisation options allow for scales too). Dragonkin is the only race in the game that's not inspired by Earthen races in the Dream Realm. Major Updates Emberguard Online: Rise of The Daemon King The first major update released in 2064, bringing new weapons, armour and quests. The update increased the level cap from 100 to 150, introducing enemies and dungeons to match. This update also added new skills for each class and sub-class, with huge updates to the Daemon sub-class. A lengthy new campaign focusing around defeating a newly reawoken Daemon King was also included. Emberguard Online: March of The Ice Queen The second major update released in 2068, bringing new weapons, armour and quests. The update increased the level cap from 150 to 200, introducing enemies and dungeons to match. This update also added the Ice Witch / Wizard sub-class, available after completing the quest: “Wonder of Icy Magic” in the new campaign. A new campaign focusing around learning the secret of the Ice Queen before being forced to either fight or join her was also included. Emberguard Online: Invasion of The Yaizhaan The third major update released in 2073, bringing new weapons, armour and quests. The update increased the level cap from 200 to 300, introducing a whole new continent called Taikengard with new enemies and dungeons. This update also added the Yaizhaan race; an alien race closely resembling the Yuuzhan Vong in the Dream Realm. It also added the Executor class; an axe-wielding class, as well as the Bioinfluencer sub-class; granting the ability to control the specially-created biotechnology used by the Yaizhaan Invaders, available from level 10. An all new campaign, longer than either of the previous updates was also included, focusing around the Yaizhaan invasion of Taikengard and Emberguard. It draws clear inspiration from the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of Earth. Game Map The game's map has multiple territories on a Continent named 'Emberguard.' Each territory grows in level requirements along with the game's story. Some places will say Party Recommended, this means that even over the recommended level, you'll likely need a party to survive. Nations of Emberguard (Note: Level requirements are based on the game's initial release, later updates added new content with new higher-level dungeons and areas) * Qeisa - Level 1-50 (Full name: Qeisan Empire) * Shaivania - Level 25-65 (Full name: Protectorate of Shaivania) * Aprana - Level 45-75 (Full name: Republic of Aprana) * Meduo - Level 70-85 (Full name: Union of Meduo) * Ardel - Level 80-100 (Full name: Ardelian Kingdom) * Neutral Territory to the East of Shaivania - Level 90-100 (Party Recommended) Nations of Taikengard Taikengard was a new continent added in the Invasion of The Yaizhaan update. Taikengard is a much bigger continent than Emberguard and has a lot more content. * Corsar - Level 90-120 (Full name: Kingdom of Corsar) * Marose - Level 110-135 (Full name: United Kingdom of Marose) * Mishan - Level 130-145 (Full name: Mishan Commonwealth) * Tina - Level 140-150 (Full name: Republic of Tina) * Bitenia - Level 150-180 (Full name: Empire of Bitenia) * Nigripia - Level 180-190 (Full name: Nigripian Free City) * Entaria - Level 190-210 (Full name: Entarian Empire) * Baleni - Level 200-215 (Full name: Baleni Triumvirate) * Libarania - Level 215-230 (Full name: Confederacy of Libarania) * Tantor - Level 230-250 (Full name: Tantorian Theocracy) * Klar - Level 240-275 (Full name: Emirate of Klar) * Coridinia - Level 260-280 (Full name: Coridinian Federation) * Trifox - Level 200-280 (Full name: Republic of Trifox) * Thrantia - Level 275-295 (Full name: Protectorate of Thrantia) * Colteros - Level 290-300 (Full name: Colterosian Satrapy) * Corust - Level 300 (Party Recommended) (Full name: Corustian City-state) Classes System EGO has two different types of class systems. Primary classes, and sub-classes. Primary Classes Primary classes are selected when creating your character and cannot be changed later on. Most classes will have two paths to appoint points into. Paladin Holy cunts that go around with other holy cunts and do holy cunt things like heal people using divine magic and kill demons and crap. Or if you want to be emo as fuck be a fallen paladin who doesn't give a shit about other people. Knight Knights are often called on for protection quests. Choosing a Knight gives the player the option of wielding a Sword and Shield as a White Knight, or a spear as a Black Knight. Hunter Hunters are usually ranged characters, though they are given a dagger for close-range if needed. Choosing Hunter gives the player the option of wielding a Bow and Arrow as a Beast Hunter, or a Crossbow as a Vampire Hunter. (Beast Hunters have a bonus against Beast-type enemies, while Vampire Hunters have a bonus against Undead-type enemies) Priest They heal you with their divine magic, don't diss the priest. There is an alternative battle priest path less focused on healing. Enchanter The best support class in the game, excellent at buffing, debuffing and crowd control, with some healing and agro relating abilities. Very low health but has a very large mana pool. Mage Mages bend the fabric of the cosmos to their will as they harness the very elements that bind this realm together, to create torrents of flames, shields of ice or bolts of lightning to strike down their foes. Alternatively if harnessing the elements is too boring, players can embrace their inner dark wizard and choose the warlock path. At higher levels, mages unlock the ability to have a familiar, the choices available differ depending on which path the player has chosen. (Warlocks get Dragons and Imps for instance). Thief Thieves are quick, nimble and are able to go unnoticed if careful. Some players say they're similar to Ninjas in this sense, however the Thief class stands on its own as being the only class from the original release that can use guns: Choosing Thief gives the player the option of wielding daggers or pistols (both can be dual-wielded) They are also the only class that can wield the 'Hidden Blade' item, a gauntlet with a hidden blade in-built. Ninja Ninjas are covert assassins adept at hiding in plain sight as they await the perfect opportunity to strike their foe down with a poisoned blade and before the body even hits the ground, the ninja has already disappeared back into the shadows from whence they came. They can also use unique skills such as wall running. Fighter The genericus maximus of classes, hit thing with sword if thing dies then yay, if thing still alive repeat step one. Choosing Fighter gives the player the option of wielding a sword (Dual Wielding can be learnt via leveling) or using their fists with martial arts. Summoner Summoners are a magic-focused class which allow for the player to summon minions to aid in battle. Choosing Summoner gives the player the option of being a Necromancer and summoning basic undead creatures (Like skeletons or zombies) or undead spirits which can inhabit the bodies of fallen enemies (Higher level enemies have a much lower chance of working and while it is possible on bosses and other players the chance is extremely low and they won't respawn when killed), or being a Beast Master and summoning powerful mystical beasts. The maximum amount of summons a summoner can have depends on their level, skills and the level of the monsters they wish to summon. Executor (Invasion of The Yaizhaan update) Executors run around with big axes and like cutting heads off... Sub-Classes Sub-classes are available to be selected at level 5, with some classes only become available at level 10, and can be changed at any time for a certain amount of Shells, however skills learnt from one sub-class will be overridden when changing to a new class. Normally, changing sub-classes will cause a player to lose any skill points they already spent, however there is an item in the game that allows for a sub-class skill reset. However, if you change back to the sub-class you were before within three days, your skills will remain. Adventurer The most generic of sub-classes, usually only taken by players who plan to switch over to one of the level 10 subclasses later on. (Currently unsorted benefits: reduced cost to change class) Healer Just in case no one wanted their primary class to be a priest. This class does not use divine magic to heal. Pilot - Level 10 Required Pilots have access to Tactical Surface Fighters, or TSFs, which are Mechs. While they are called TSFs, they're more closely modeled after the Silhouette Knights in the Dream Realm than actual TSFs, and as such require high amounts of SP to control. Blacksmith Blacksmiths can forge powerful weapons and armour so badass it will make you wet yourself in their presence. Tailor If you like adorable dresses, badass suits or some weird fetish shit (I won't judge) then tailor is the subclass for you. Farmer Farming Simulator 2063 Shapeshifter - Level 10 Required Shapeshifters can transform into any enemy in the game (of the same level or lower but not boss monsters) and gain all of their skills and abilities (but also their weaknesses). To gain access to a form all the player has to do is kill a set number of that creature, at lower levels, this number is quite small but at max level, you will have to kill thousands of the creature to unlock the form. A player may stay in a form for as long as they want (assuming they don't get killed) but as soon as they dismiss the form and return to their original, a significant cooldown period must pass before they can do so again. Cook Cooks have a much higher cooking stat than other players. While cooking is possible to all classes, choosing the Cook class allows players to exceed the game's normal stat limit for cooking, thus allowing the creation of high-value dishes with various buffs that apply to the character eating the meal. Vampire - Level 10 Required They are strong, fast and only want to eat you a little bit. Vampires offer additional benefits if the player has chosen an evil path in their class, such as the Necromancer, Warlock or Black Knight. Vampires have a very high natural HP regeneration, however they cannot be healed by other players no matter their class/sub-class. Daemon - Level 10 Required Daemons are strong and survive off dark energy. Players who choose Daemon as their sub-class can use a specific demonic power they choose: whether it be a demonic arm or something else. Daemons gain more strength if the player's primary class's path is that of evil origins; Necromancers, Warlocks or Black Knights in particular. Unlike all the other sub-classes, Daemons require the 'Exorcist's Page' item to change to a different sub-class. Daemons can only be healed by players who choose the Healer sub-class, if Priests or Paladins attempt to heal them alone, it gives the opposite effect. If Daemons fail to feed upon enough dark energy, they become weak. Ice Witch / Wizard - Quest Completion Required (March of The Ice Queen update) Ice Witches or Wizards have advanced control over ice-based magical powers, creating weapons, minions, walls, buildings and various other abilities make these people rather frightening to fight. Bioinfluencer - Level 10 Required (Invasion of The Yaizhaan update) Bioinfluencers know how to control specially-created biotechnology designed by the Yaizhaan. These unique weapons and modes of transport are unlike what any other class or sub-class can wield, granting the user a very different style of play. Bioinfluencers offer additional benefits if the player has chosen Yaizhaan as their race. Events Various events are held through the year inside EGO. These events are usually held on weekends. Two events are never run at the same time. TSF Showdown TSF Showdown is a PVP event where players who use the 'Pilot' sub-class battle it out in a Battle Royale-styled gamemode while piloting their TSFs. While normally a player's time controlling their TSF depends on how much SP they have, this gamemode disables the SP drainage, allowing players to remain in their TSF for the entire duration of the battle. Event Schedule: Event runs every month. Battle of the Cooks The ultimate fight for supreme taste excellence, players with the 'Cook' sub-class battle it out in a competition to see who is worthy of the title Steel Chef. Event Schedule: Event runs every three months. The Ember Games The EG of EGO, the Ember Games are a classic Battle Royale where thirty players are thrown randomly into a large arena and battle to the death. Inspired by Gun Gale Online's Bullet of Bullets, the Ember Games sort the contestants through preliminary qualifier rounds. Just like in GGO, both players in the finals of their heats proceed into the game. Every 15 minutes, players show up on a magical map item each player is given, revealing their locations to everyone else. Event Schedule: Event runs every two months, interchanging with Pack Hunt on the off month. Pack Hunt Much like the Ember Games, Pack Hunt is a Battle Royale mode but with teams. Once again inspired by Gun Gale Online, packs in Pack Hunt have to fight it out to the last pack standing much like squads in Squad Jam. The event pits thirty packs against each other on a huge map. Every 15 minutes, pack leaders show up on a magical map item each player is given, revealing their locations to everyone else. Event Schedule: Event runs every two months, interchanging with The Ember Games on the off month. Emberguard Online International Showdown The International Showdown invites all forty top players from across the game's four servers to duke it out in a Battle Royale. These showdowns have unique arenas every year, and serve as a launching platform for new arenas used in The Ember Games and Pack Hunt. The International Showdown is very popular to watch due to the skill of the top ten players on each server. Event Schedule: Event runs once a year in November. TSF Supercup The TSF Supercup puts players with the 'Pilot' sub-class together on various courses to race. Weapons are disabled during these races and SP drainage is also turned off. Each course will have its own challenges and obstacles, and can range from tight tracks, forcing TSFs to fly close together if they wish to overtake, to wide open areas where TSFs could easily go six wide or more. This event typically runs across two days, with qualifying and practise on day one, with another practise session and the main race on day two. Event Schedule: Event runs every two weeks excluding holidays. Emberguard Online World Championship eSeries Emberguard Online's professional eSports league, the World Championship series pits professional teams from around the world against each other in 6v6 siege matches, using the maps from the game's normal PVP Deathmatch or Siege modes. The teams usually stem from guilds, but can be comprised of players from multiple guilds. Typically, each team will represent their country, but some nations such as Australia and the USA have state teams that compete nationally for the chance to represent their country in the finals. This series is considered one of the biggest eSports series of its age. Event Schedule: Schedule differs from year to year, however typically each team will compete in a match every month and the best teams are then chosen to represent their region. Come the mid-year competitions, and the teams that have fallen behind will be eliminated. From there, only the winning teams will progress until the World Championship Finals at the end of the year with the final two teams. Top Players These are the game's best players from around the world. (2078) Name - Class / Sub-class - Race [Guild] Australasian Server # D!Va - Thief / Pilot - Human [Overwatch] # Dark Dragon★Slayer - Fighter / Shapeshifter - Dwarf [Withered Genesis] # Sonaitha - Paladin / Healer - Elf [Qeios Empire] # Corve - Executor / Ice Wizard - Dragonkin [Withered Genesis] # HeartOfDesu - Summoner / Healer - Human [Steel Wolves] # Sassassin - Ninja / Tailor - Human [Gods of Sass] # Echo - Vampire Hunter / Daemon - Elf [Corrupted Gods] # _Dark-Kitty-Princess_ - Summoner / Vampire - Neko [Blood Foxes] # Ardelia - Enchanter / Ice Witch - Inu [Qeios Empire] # Laria - Ninja / Healer - Kitsune [Corrupted Gods] European Server # Évrard Azaïs - Fighter / Daemon - Dwarf [Rangers of the Collapsed] # Bjørn Kjærsgaard - Summoner / Shapeshifter - Kitsune [Braci Sante] # IpsenTipsen - Ninja / Vampire - Human [Untoter Witwenmacher] # Teàrlach - Fallen Paladin / Daemon - Dragonkin [l'Enfer des Mystérieux] # Rudy Bates5 - Executor / Bioinfluencer - Yaizhaan [Norwegian Corps] # LadyyyKäthe - Thief / Shapeshifter - Neko [Swords of the Mental] # MaikyaTheQueen - Battle Priest / Ice Witch - Human [Sangre de las ovejas] # Zaven - Beast Hunter / Blacksmith - Dwarf [Cold Crusaders] # Honzutith - Enchanter / Pilot - Elf [Rangers of the Collapsed] # Yesanith Umenorin - Mage / Healer - Yaizhaan [Cold Crusaders] North American Server # HeartChief - Black Knight / Vampire - Dwarf [HellHounds] # Vipersia - Enchanter / Shapeshifter - Elf [Avengers] # ChainVillain - Summoner / Daemon - Kitsune [Blue Death] # CuteDaemon - Vampire Hunter / Daemon - Neko [UwU Guild] # Touble Drouble12 - Summoner / Ice Wizard - Human [Corrupt Maggots] # Caldruza - Paladin / Adventurer - Elf [Avengers] # Mad Wraith-69 - Mage / Farmer - Inu [Jokers Incarnate] # SAO River-Raine - White Knight / Adventurer - Human [Suave Artists Only] # ObeliskApe - Ninja / Tailor - Elf [Molten Guard] # Liam Evenwind - Fighter / Pilot - Human [HellHounds] Japanese Server # TachibanaS - Ninja / Shapeshifter - Neko [不純ならせん] # ShizukaMOE - Priest / Adventurer - Neko [Enchanted Sirens] # Kirito - Fighter / Shapeshifter - Human # KawaiiPanda1 - Mage / Pilot - Kitsune [ホームオブザスターズ] # RokuyoSaki DKO - Thief / Blacksmith - Dwarf [Daisy Konno Orkan] # KanesadaNo1 _0_ - White Knight / Vampire - Human [Hallowlight] # _HentaiFeli_69 - Thief / Shapeshifter - Inu [Nightfists] # Psy Do - Vampire Hunter / Vampire - Human [見捨てられた者の祝福] # AmraA - Ninja / Pilot - Human [Enchanted Sirens] # Seiji Heiji - Ninja / Adventurer - Elf [不道徳な戦略] Top Guilds The game's best guilds across all four servers. (2078) Australasian Server # Withered Genesis - 504 players # Shadowstriders - 390 players # Steel Wolves - 421 players # Assassin's of the Cosmos - 218 players # Bronze Hawks - 498 players # Outcast Dragons - 182 players # Overwatch - 291 players # Ebonthorn - 382 players # Corrupted Gods - 92 players # Blood Foxes - 199 players European Server # Resolute Gangsters - 759 players # l'Enfer des Mystérieux - 467 players # Rangers of the Collapsed - 628 players # Killingbrand - 694 players # Sangre de las ovejas - 499 players # Braci Sante - 582 players # Swords of the Mental - 425 players # Cold Crusaders - 455 players # Untoter Witwenmacher - 239 players # Shadowskulls - 341 players North American Server # HellHounds - 853 players # Thunder Tigers - 798 players # Shiver Hearts - 785 players # Blue Death - 693 players # Riddles of the Discarded - 490 players # Killingfists - 584 players # Corrupt Maggots - 427 players # UwU Guild - 312 players # Avengers - 589 players # Jokers Incarnate - 479 Japanese Server # 不純ならせん (Fujun'na rasen) - 520 players # Nightfists - 501 players # 不道徳な戦略 (Fudōtokuna senryaku) - 483 players # 見捨てられた者の祝福 (Misute rareta mono no shukufuku) - 312 players # Enchanted Sirens - 411 players # ガーディアンズオブフォーチュン (Gādianzuobufōchun) - 223 players # Quick Pandas - 138 players # Withered Doom - 199 players # ホームオブザスターズ (Hōmuobuzasutāzu) - 318 players # Hallowlight - 96 players Appearances * Sister Knights ** Sister Knights Episode IX: The Rise Of The Sleeping Knights (First Mentioned) ** Sister Knights Episode X: Into The Unknown (Mentioned Only) Category:Game Category:SH Category:EGO